The present invention is directed to a signal element without a lamp for use in for example signal buttons, toggle switches, control knobs and slide switches and primarily in conjunction with a symbol. The signal element has a moveable member assuming different positions with respect to a fixed housing member or part during different switching states.
A switch button without a lamp is already known and has switching states which can be easily perceived by means of one or more luminous symbols and which operates without a lamp (see German A.S. No. 2,032,839). This device has one position in which mirrors will reflect the ambient light which is laterally incident on a component of the switch button towards the front. In the other position of the device, no light penetrates into the component to be reflected at the front part thereof.